


Turn Over

by GoodMythicalStraightFiction



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Erotica, Explicit Language, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodMythicalStraightFiction/pseuds/GoodMythicalStraightFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: X<br/>Genre: Erotic Short Story<br/>Pairing: Rhett and Reader<br/>Word Count: 3,097 words<br/>Warnings: Language, Steamy car sex<br/>Summary: Imagine breaking down on the side of the road with no money for a tow. You call the only person you know who knows more about your car than you do. Your Ex.<br/>Excerpt: Goosebumps pop up all over my skin like braille spelling out his effect on me. He still gets to me like no one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Over

“Well, hell.” I think as my car starts to sputter. Luckily, I’m able to get over on to the shoulder of the road before it dies. I try cranking the engine but it makes a weird noise and won’t even turn over. I glance at my cell phone; it’s 2:25 in the morning. Shit. Who is going to come pick me up on some back road at this hour? 

This is my punishment for going out drinking tonight, I think. The last three months have been hard: failed engagement, lost job, dangerously close to losing my apartment and now my car decides to die. I rest my head against the steering wheel and take some deep breaths. Get it together, get IT together. I decide there’s only one thing to do, only one person to call. The person who originally bought me this car and knows more about it then I do. My ex. 

We still see each other all the time. Our families have attended the same church for years and we grew up together. We’re technically still friends, right? I try to rationalize with myself as I scroll through my list of contacts. Rhett’s name lights up on my screen. I take a deep breath before I hit send.

It rings a few times before I get an answer. 

“This better be good,” says a drowsy, slightly annoyed voice. 

“I promise this isn’t a drunk dial,” I say trying to lighten the mood. “I’m broken down on the side of the road.”

All I hear is a very deep sigh and the sound of movement like he is sitting up now.

“And you’re calling me at,” He pauses, I assume to check his clock, “2:30 in the morning. What do you think I can do?”

“Rhett, I didn’t know who else to call, and you bought me the car, remember? You know more about it than I do. Could you maybe come take a look and see if it just needs to be jumped? I really can’t afford a tow right now.” 

I seriously hope I don’t come across as desperate to him as I sound to myself right now. 

Another long sigh, only this time it’s followed by the sound of fabric rustling around. Yes! Thank goodness! He’s coming to get me.  
“Fine. Where are you at?” There was still at little bit of annoyance left is his voice.

“Well….I took the long way home from Snuffy’s tonight.” I began. “So, I’m on that back road, over near the tobacco farm.”   
“What?!” He exclaims into his phone. “That’s a 30 minute drive from here!” 

I’m silent, he’s silent, and I think for a moment he’s not going to come. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Make sure your doors are locked,” he informs me.

Rhett hangs up before I can say thank you.

I toss my phone in the center console. Thank goodness the difficult part is over. Now I have to keep myself occupied for the next half hour. I slump down in the driver’s seat and lean my head back against its rest. 

He’s coming. After these last few months he still answered the phone for me. Tears start to rim my eyes and I blink a few times to keep them at bay. I still miss him terribly. It’s hard to see him as much as I do, especially since there’s a new woman on his arm. Would she be upset if she knew he was coming to help me? I feel bad because I don’t even know this woman and I want her to feel that way; that he chose me over her. But damn it, it hurt when I found out that only a month after we broke our engagement he was already seeing another woman. This makes me feel a little bit better about wishing unhappiness on a complete stranger. 

Not a single car has gone by since I broke down. This long stretch of road is bordered with nothing but fields for a tobacco farm. In the middle of the night it has a very eerie feeling. I’m starting to get nervous just as I see familiar headlights in my rear view and I instantly feel relieved.

Rhett gets out of his car wearing the lounge pants I bought him last Christmas and a green pull over hoodie. His usual perfectly fixed hair is sticking up everywhere. 

I get out to join him. 

“What did you do?” He demands. “I bet you haven’t had your oil changed or checked your fluids.”

“I didn’t do anything Rhett!” I’m offended that he would accuse me of not taking care of my car. “I go to Jiffy Lube every time the sticker says too!”

I’m not shocked when he checks the sticker for himself.

“I’m surprised.” He says, rolling his eyes at me and I start to think maybe this is a bad idea.

I describe how it jerked, died and would not crank again. He opens the driver’s door, tries to start it up and tests to see if the lights will come on. I am standing close enough I can smell the faint sent of his cologne and it makes me want to wrap my arms around him. 

He turns around and almost knocks me over. “Well, good news it’s not the battery, bad news is anything else is going to be more expensive to repair. I need you to pop the hood for me.”

I press the release as he waits in front of the car. 

“Use your phone’s flashlight so I can see,” he calls to me while rolling up his sleeves. I fish my cell phone out of the middle console. Keeping a safe distance, I pull up my phone’s flashlight app and direct light his way. 

After a few minutes he looks over his shoulder annoyed. “Damn it, don’t stand a mile away.” He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. 

Goosebumps pop up all over my skin like braille spelling out his effect on me. He still gets to me like no one else. My chest starts to feel like it’s collapsing in on itself from the sudden feeling of emptiness. Am I always going to feel this way standing next to him? Before I can ponder this any further the slamming of the hood startles me.

“Well, your timing belt is ok,” Rhett explains. “So, whatever is wrong is beyond me. I’m going to call a shop I’ve used. It’s 24 hours; we’ll see what they have to say.”

He walks back to his car and gets on the phone. It’s a good twenty minutes before he gets off. I can tell by the look on his face he has bad news.

“Well, there’s no way to know until he can run a diagnostic, but it sounds like it could be an issue with the hybrid inverter.” He hesitates. “You just had to have a Hybrid.” 

Rhett laughs awkwardly and I know he hasn’t told me everything just yet.

“Yeah, yeah, just spit it out. What are we looking at cost wise, Rhett?” I cut right to the heart of the matter. “How bad is it?”

“Well, the part alone is very expensive and then the work is difficult.” He stalls and I shoot him a look to go on. “The starting price is around $4,000.” I think I see him wince even though it’s dark. 

My stomach lurches and for a moment I think I’m going to throw up on the shoulder of the road. $4,000 starting?! That was more than I had in my entire checking account right now. I force the air in and out of my lungs slowly to prevent myself from hyperventilating. How was I going to come up with that much money and possibly even more? I lean against the hood because my legs are starting to turn to jelly. 

“Wow, umm.” My words falter. “That’s a lot of money.”

“We could leave it here until the morning so you can get a cheaper tow during normal business hours,” he suggests.

“It’s going to take more than a cheaper tow.” I laugh bitterly. “I don’t have $4,000.”

His eyebrows draw together with concern. “You’re having trouble?” He reaches out and stokes my forearm softly. 

I suddenly become embarrassed and I can feel the heat in my cheeks. “I lost my job about two weeks ago.” It’s hard to admit that my life fell to pieces after we called off our engagement, but it’s hard to work a job when all you can do is sob. Not to mention it has been awhile since I had to worry about paying all the bills alone. “So, money is a little tight right now.” 

“Damn, that’s rough.” He says sympathizing with me. “Can you borrow money from your parents?” 

“No, they had to take out a second mortgage to pay off some of my dad’s doctor’s bills.” I explain. 

We fall silent and for a moment there is nothing but the sound of wind through the tobacco fields. 

Rhett hooks his fingers into my belt loops and pulls me against him suddenly. “We may be able to reach an agreement.” He whispers and kisses the crook of my neck, my favorite place to be kissed. 

“If you’re up to it.”

My heart starts to beat like a hammer. Part of me desperately wants to climb into the back of my car with him just for the sheer need to feel his body against mine, but the other part reminds me that no matter how desperate I am, I’m no whore. I wish I could say that the fact he had a girlfriend was the main reason, but it wasn’t. I pull away from him just has he is about to kiss the other side of my neck.

“I’m not a whore.” I say trying to sound offended. “I’m not going to sleep with you just to get my car fixed. What about your girlfriend?”

“First, I never said you were a whore.” He takes hold of my chin so I can’t avoid his eyes. “And secondly, I wouldn’t have offered if I cared about my girlfriend. Simple as that. We both get what we want. What we need.” He makes it painfully obvious he was not referring to car repairs. 

His voice is thick and smooth like honey. Rhett has this way of being so surprisingly seductive. Like a creature of prey, you don’t even realize you’re in his snare until you’re powerless against him. I was such easy prey. Yeah, I need my car fixed but more than anything I need his hands on my body and his lips against mine. 

“Alright, but here are the rules.” I say staring at his lips longingly. “This is a onetime thing only, I’m not going to be the other woman. You cover everything and we never speak of this again.”

“I can get behind those rules.” He says before pressing his mouth to mine. 

His arms wrap around me drawing me closer to him. Apparently I am not the only one who is desperate tonight. He tugs lightly on my hair so my head tilts back and he trails kisses down the full length of my neck. I shift a little so I can pull myself up on to the hood and he finds his way between my legs with no problem. My hands slip under the hem of his hoodie and I run my hands over the muscles of his back. My nails run over his hot skin as his big hands find my breasts. We stay like this for what feels like hours before Rhett reaches down and unbuttons my jeans. 

I stop him before he can strip them off me. “Not on the top of the car like this.” He grabs my hand and pulls me to the back seat of my car. 

Thankfully, I talked him into getting me a SUV so there is plenty of room. Before he climbs in, Rhett slides the front seat all the way up and folds it down. He kneels down in the floorboard and tugs on my pants legs.

“I want these off,” he says giving them one last hard tug. “Much better.” As soon as my legs are bare his mouth is on them. 

A small smile comes to my face. Rhett has always loved my legs. His mouth works its way up my thighs. 

“Somebody is so wet for me,” he croons as his warm tongue traces the fabric of my panties. “Mmmm, still the sweetest thing.” His fingers skillfully slide them down. 

A moan escapes my mouth as he runs his tongue slowly down my length. Fuck, he knows exactly how to work me up. He makes sure to take his time to drive me crazy. Finally, Rhett gets down to business. His tongue moves over my clit with such precision it’s almost an art form. Hard, constant sounds and moans begin to pour from my lips. My hands tangle themselves in his dirty blond hair. How I have missed this closeness! He knows my body better than I do. Every flick of his skillful tongue is carefully planned to bring me closer and closer to climax. He reads my body and knows that I am close, and his flicks become more urgent. I shift in the seat as my legs start to jerk on their own. 

“Oh, fuck,” I moan reaching for the handle on the back of one of the seats. “Oh fuck, Rhett!” I don’t care if he knows how much I have missed his mouth on my body. 

I hear a smug chuckle and he jerks my hips, bringing me closer to him again. He goes wild, shaking his head as his tongue does quick figure eights across my clit. I’m pushed over the edge into blinding pleasure. More curse words fill the car as I shudder and jerk under his touch. Rhett sighs satisfactorily and takes his time licking up every drop of me. 

“Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth.” He leans up and kisses me. I can taste my salty sweetness on his lips. “You know I love it.”

I sit up, reaching down and massaging his hard cock through the soft fabric of his lounge pants. He moans slightly and closes his eyes. Gathering a handful of his hair, I pull him back into another hungry kiss. 

“I want you right fucking now,” he says with his forehead resting against mine. “Right NOW.” 

Both of us start to pull at his lounge pants eagerly to reveal a beautifully erect cock. Before I can say another word Rhett pulls me into his lap. He runs the tips of his cock against my swollen clit, making me moan into his ear. 

“I think you want this as much as I do,” he says before kissing my neck. “You’ve been thinking about this since the moment I pulled up, haven’t you?”

“Guilty,” I whisper into his ear as I rock my hips to let him know I’m done fooling around. 

He positions himself against me, and I lower myself down on his shaft. Satisfied sounds fill the back seat. Rhett grabs my hips as I begin to work myself on his cock. I’m angry at myself for letting that stupid fight ever separate us in the first place. That anger flows through my body as I roll my hips grinding on his cock, my cock. His hands slide up the curves of my body, beneath my shirt and start to play with my breasts. I intend to take three months’ worth of frustration out on him. His head falls back against his seat and his hands tug at my shirt. 

“That’s right, baby.” He says breathlessly. “Show me how much you missed me.” 

I roll my eyes. Even in the throes of passion he still has an ego; typical Rhett. To show him I’m in control now I slow down to an agonizingly slow rhythm just to make him whimper. His hands grab at my hips in desperation before I resume my previous rhythm. We’re like two gears in a clock working with each other in prefect time. I pull him back to me for another kiss. How many of these have I missed in the last three months? We wrap our arms around each other as we brace ourselves.

My orgasm hits me first, sending tremors throughout my body. Rhett comes shortly after, filling my ears with the beautiful sounds of his orgasm. We ride the wave wrapped up in each other. I lay my head against his shoulder as I catch my breath. My t-shirt has slipped off one shoulder and he kisses my bare skin. We sit in silence for a few minutes before he speaks. 

“We broke up last week,” he starts. “I was only using her. She was happy to be used but I didn’t want to her to think something would eventually come out of it. I had to be fair to her.” 

I pretend to cough to keep myself from weeping tears of joy. There was still a chance after all! I know if I try to speak right now I will crumble to pieces so I continue to listen. 

“I’m still in love with you. Couldn’t stop loving you if I tried.” He gets choked up. It takes a lot to move Rhett to tears. 

I take his face in my hands. “I still love you too. I’ve been a stupid bitch and my life has collapsed in the last three months. I can’t go through life without you.” The tears start to flow. I don’t care; I don’t want to waste another minute on foolish pride. 

“I can be an outright dick too sometimes,” he admits. “So, some of the blame is mine too. Do you still want me?”   
“I will always want you,” I say before kissing his lips softly. 

“You know, I would have paid for the repairs anyway,” he teases me with a wink. 

“Asshole,” I whisper hitting him playfully as we start to shimmy back into our clothes. 

The sun is starting to rise just beyond the fields of the tobacco farm. He looks disheveled and worn out. I figure I probably look the same as we stand together waiting on the tow truck, but I don’t care. Rhett is holding my hand at that is all that matters in the world.


End file.
